DO NOT STAND AT MY GRAVE
by Eowin Symbelmine
Summary: Mesmo depois de quase dois anos, a dor ainda é profunda. E a maneira mais fácil de lidar com ela é ficar parado diante daquela lápide, e conversar com Sherlock como se nada houvesse acontecido [Crappy summary is crappy . ']. Post-Reichenbach, angst.


**DISCLAIMER: **Essa fanfic foi baseada na série "Sherlock", da BBC, que já é baseada na obra de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Mas o universo da fic pertence às mentes brilhantes e malignas de Steven Moffat (a.k.a. The Great Brilliant Devil) e de 3 Mark Gatiss(imo) 3.

**DO NOT STAND AT MY GRAVE**

John encarou a pedra negra da lápide e ajoelhou-se com cuidado, aliviando o peso da perna dolorida primeiro. Desde aquele maldito dia, sua perna voltara a doer; ele passara a usar a bengala de novo. Apoiou-a ao lado da pedra tumular, e acariciou as letras douradas que marcavam o local de descanso de seu mais querido amigo, a pessoa mais importante em sua vida nos últimos anos, e que o amara ao ponto de sacrificar a própria vida para salvá-lo e aos seus outros amigos. John olhou em volta; era um dia frio, mas ensolarado, e muitas pessoas andavam pelo pequeno cemitério, em silêncio. À sua frente, uma mulher trazia uma menina pequena pela mão, deixando lírios em uma sepultura já muito gasta; à sua esquerda, um rapaz sentava-se, abraçando as pernas, diante de uma sepultura nova, o queixo apoiado nos joelhos. Ele pigarreou e começou uma rotina já familiar.

- Olá, Sherlock. Já faz um tempo que não venho aqui, me desculpe. Eu caí de cama com uma pneumonia feia e demorei pra me recuperar. Você sabe o que dizem, os médicos são os piores pacientes. – ele deu uma risada desprovida de humor – A Sra. Hudson foi quem cuidou de mim; ela é a única pessoa capaz de me aguentar por esses dias. As pessoas não suportam ficar muito tempo perto de mim, Sherlock; estou me tornando um ermitão pior do que você. – ele fez uma pausa, sabendo o quão estranha era aquela cena: ele ajoelhado diante da sepultura, conversando com seu amigo morto como se ele estivesse ali. John era capaz de visualizar Sherlock ouvindo-o, estirado no sofá de couro do 221B, as mãos unidas diante do rosto como em prece, os olhos argutos brilhando, a língua ferina soltando comentários acerca da idiotice sentimentalóide de John. – Greg manda lembranças, aliás. Ele e Mycroft estão fora do país, Deus sabe lá aonde. Você devia ver aqueles dois juntos; tenho certeza de que teria material para perturbá-los até o final dos tempos. – o médico sorriu levemente; a única coisa positiva que saíra daquela tragédia fora a aproximação daqueles dois. – Eles estão trabalhando duro para limpar o seu nome, Sherlock. Qualquer que fosse o motivo do ressentimento entre você e seu irmão, tenho certeza de que você o perdoaria frente ao esforço que ele está fazendo. – ele parou e respirou fundo, tentando controlar o tremor em sua voz. – Molly ainda não mandou notícias, desde que foi para Bournemouth. Eu acho que ela não conseguiu lidar muito bem com... tudo isso. Mas quem de nós conseguiu, não é mesmo? – ele deu outra risada desanimada, e prosseguiu, a voz mais baixa e hesitante. – Os meus pesadelos voltaram, Sherlock. Mas não são mais os pesadelos de guerra. Todas as noites, eu vejo você morrer. Eu vi você morrer centenas de vezes, nos meus sonhos... eu vi você abrir seus braços e se jogar daquele telhado de novo, e de novo, e de novo... E a cada vez que eu acordo, e me dou conta de que não foi só um pesadelo, mas uma lembrança... que eu vou descer até a sala e você não vai estar deitado no sofá, ou encarapitado na poltrona, ou sentado àquele maldito microscópio, lidando com Deus sabe que veneno... – ele parou, engasgado, sentindo a ardência já familiar das lágrimas em seus olhos. – Dói como o inferno. Mas a cada dia, parece que eu suporto melhor a dor. Talvez eu esteja me habituando, finalmente, depois de quase dois anos, a uma vida sem você. – ele esfregou rudemente os olhos, antes que as lágrimas se derramassem pelo rosto emaciado. – Mas eu não queria ter que me habituar. Você foi um cretino por me deixar sozinho, Sherlock. Depois de ter me resgatado de mim mesmo, me feito viver novamente, me dado um propósito... me deixar assim. Eu sei que você fez o que acreditava ser certo. Eu agora sei que Moriarty tinha a todos nós na mira; seus calcanhares-de-Aquiles. Eu sinto muito por ter sido uma fraqueza para você, Sherlock; especialmente quando você foi a minha fortaleza por todos esses anos. – John respirou fundo e ergueu-se com dificuldade, aproximando-se mais da lápide e acariciando-a com a ponta dos dedos. – Desculpe a melancolia. Eu amo você, meu amigo. E vou amá-lo até que estejamos juntos de novo, onde quer que você esteja. – Afastando-se, ele enxugou uma última lágrima furtiva e ensaiou um sorriso. – Vejo você semana que vem.

John afastou-se devagar da lápide, e reparou que o rapaz sentado à sua esquerda tinha agora o rosto enterrado entre os joelhos, e soluçava copiosamente, o corpo inteiro sacudindo-se. Ele hesitou por um momento, mas seus instintos de cuidador falaram mais alto. Aproximou-se e colocou uma mão em seu ombro. Um par de olhos castanhos, vermelhos de choro e escondidos por trás de óculos de armação grossa, encarou-o, espantado. O rosto estava coberto por uma grossa barba, bem aparada e cuidada, e o cabelo liso e ruivo caía suavemente sobre a testa.

- Você precisa de ajuda? – John perguntou, a voz suave. O rapaz abanou a cabeça e enxugou os olhos por trás das lentes.

- Obrigado, eu... – a voz estava rouca do choro, e era muito baixa e suave, com um pesado sotaque americano. – Eu só não pensei que pudesse doer tanto. – ele encarou a pedra diante dele, ainda lisa, sem nenhum dado gravado. John apertou o ombro do rapaz, consolador.

- Eu sei que, agora, parece que as coisas nunca vão melhorar, e você só quer sentar-se em um canto e esquecer o resto do mundo... mas vai melhorar. A dor nunca vai desaparecer, mas ela vai ficar mais suportável. – o rapaz encarava a lápide, sem voltar o olhar para John.

- Você realmente acredita nisso?

- É a única coisa que me dá forças para sair da cama pela manhã. – John apoiou-se pesadamente em sua bengala – Isso, e a certeza de que, um dia, eu o verei de novo. – ele respirou fundo e saiu, sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra. Suas costas não pareciam mais tão curvadas, e seu mancar não estava mais tão pronunciado quanto estivera quando ele chegara ao campo santo. O rapaz observou-o afastar-se com um olhar saudoso, a mão esticando-se como se pudesse tocar as costas que se afastavam.

- Está satisfeito? – a voz feminina acordou-o, e ele olhou para cima. Os cabelos agora eram loiros, mas os olhos azuis continuavam tão inteligentes como sempre. A menininha tinha os mesmos traços da mãe, e ele nunca lhe perguntara quem era o pai; nem ela voluntariara-se para contar. – Você entende o quão arriscado isso foi, Sherlock? Nós não fazemos ideia de onde Moran anda. Ele pode estar seguindo o doutor Watson nesse exato instante. – ele conteve um arrepio e ergueu-se, com sua elegância habitual.

- Eu entendo, Irene. Eu só... eu precisava vê-lo. Só por um minuto. – ele respirou fundo e avançou, tomando a outra mão da menininha na sua. – Além do mais, ele não me reconheceu; e se _John_ não me reconheceu, então meu disfarce é a prova de falhas.

- Realmente, os palcos perderam uma grande estrela, quando você decidiu virar um detetive. Nem sua própria mãe o reconheceria.

Os três saíram do cemitério de mãos dadas, voltando imediatamente para a clandestinidade. Apenas um pensamento dava voltas na mente de Sherlock: "_Em breve, John. Aguente só mais um pouco._".

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

N/A: o título da fic veio do poema de Mary Elizabeth Frye, já famoso entre o fandom. Fiquem com a versão completa para ter mais um pouquinho de ~feels~.

Do not stand at my grave and weep,

I am not there; I do not sleep.

I am a thousand winds that blow,

I am the diamond glints on snow,

I am the sunlight on ripened grain,

I am the gentle autumn rain.

When you awaken in the morning's hush

I am the swift uplifting rush

Of quiet birds in circled flight.

I am the soft stars that shine at night.

Do not stand at my grave and cry,

I am not there; I did not die.


End file.
